1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shooting benches of the type employed by target shooters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,740,561, 3,608,225, 3,711,984 and 3,947,988.
The coaching and aiming apparatus for firearms of U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,561 discloses a vertically standing structure, portions of which are embedded in the ground for stability. A pair of fulcrum blocks are pivotally mounted to vertical rods in the apparatus and arranged to receive and support firearms.
The shooting bench of the present disclosure arranges a pair of vertical supports at right angles to one another so that the triangular shape of one of the vertical supports lends body and stability to the other and insures the complete stability and positioning of an elongated horizontally disposed flat body member to which a hinged block having a V-shaped depression in its upper end is secured to provide a firm fixed fulcrum for a hand gun positioned thereacross.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,225 discloses an elongated base with a pair of vertical rods positioned inwardly of one end thereof and extending upwardly therefrom. A barrel support member is movably positioned on the rods and spring urged detents in the barrel support engage opposing notches in the vertical rods.
In the present invention, the elongated horizontally disposed flat body member which supports the hinged notched block on which the barrel of the fire arm is positioned is solidly and substantially immovably affixed to the vertical support and the triangular secondary vertical support at a fixed elevation with respect thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,984 a portable collapsible shooting bench is disclosed which incorporates a seat member as an essential part of the shooting bench, the seat member being movable from one side of the actual shooting bench to the other. A gun rest is adjustably secured to the bench portion of the device and is provided with a pad on which the barrel of the firearm may be positioned. The present invention utilizes a substantially improved structural member firmly and securely hingedly affixed to the shooting bench and on which the barrel of the firearm may be fulcrumed with no possibility of unwanted movement or accidental repositioning of the gun rest as is possible with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,984.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,988 discloses a portable rifle rest in which a pair of blocks support a rifle support block positioned crossways thereof. A V-shaped notch in the upper surface of the rifle support block is cushioned and arranged to engage the barrel of a rifle to support the same. There is no comparable structure in the present disclosure with the exception of the V-shaped padded notch in the hinged block of the present shooting bench.